


An Evening at 221 Bag End

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Meta, Prompt Fic, Silly, mentions of Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a relaxing evening in--watching a movie and insulting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at 221 Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #8 (Forced Perspective) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Forced Perspective: Either use the concept in your story, or find an image that uses this technique and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)

John returned from his shopping to find Sherlock perching in his chair and watching telly. After gingerly moving the various refrigerated containers of body parts to make room for the milk, he plopped himself on the couch. To John's surprise, Sherlock was watching The Lord of The Rings. It was the scene where old Bilbo and Gandalf were taking tea--the start of Fellowship, then.

John observed Sherlock's brow furrowing slightly. He ventured a guess as to what information was missing from his friend's mind palace. “It’s called forced perspective. A camera trick to make something look smaller than it actually is. Ian Holm isn’t really that short.”

“Who?”

“Bilbo.”

After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock then fired the first shot, his eyes still fixed on the screen. “You’d make a good hobbit; you’re short enough. No need for that trick with you.”

John snorted as he rose to the challenge. “And you’d make a crap hobbit even with your curls. Too tall, too thin, no appetite.” He suddenly frowned as he felt something digging into his lower back. He reached behind him and cursed as he pulled out a finger bone that had been wedged into the cushions.

“Christ, Sherlock. You’d be bloody perfect for the Necromancer.” He chucked the bone at Sherlock, who caught it in the usual manner.

“Who?”

“Er, he’s not in this movie.”

When they reached the scene where Merry and Pippin set off the dragon fireworks, John noticed the smell of something burning.

“Oh. John. Forgot. Go shut off the stove.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Busy.”

John rolled his eyes as he got up and went to the kitchen. The last thing he needed was Smaug the Insufferable burning down the flat.


End file.
